As an integral part of a disk brake of a rail vehicle, brake linings are held on the lining mount by a guide bar provided on the back of the brake lining and corresponding to a guide track introduced into the lining mount. Here the guide track is formed with a dovetailed cross-section, whilst the matching guide bar is enclosed therein. This affords ease of handling, particularly when changing a brake lining, the brake lining in the working position being locked to the lining mount so that the brake lining is captively secured.
Due, among other things, to the tolerances, the brake lining is enclosed with some play both in the longitudinal direction of the guide track and also transversely thereto. Vibrations occurring in operational service lead to rattling when the brake lining is in the unbraked position and under corresponding loads ultimately to a wearing of the brake lining, the lining mount and in particular the locking mechanism. This is not conducive to an optimization of the service life, with a resulting impact on operating costs.
Although design measures intended to prevent the rattling are known, for example by clamping the brake lining in its longitudinal direction, there is the risk here of the brake linings not bearing flatly against the lining mount. Rather the brake lining may lift off from the lining mount.
In addition a clamping of the brake lining is known, in which a clamping spring is provided, which is tensioned by insertion of the brake lining and which therefore may have only a relatively low spring force, this clamping spring acting transversely to the direction of insertion of the brake lining. This makes removal of the brake lining more difficult in that the clamping action of the clamping spring cannot be specifically cancelled.
A brake lining usually comprises two half-linings, which within admissible tolerances may be of different widths, so that a clamping of both half-linings cannot be ensured using just one clamping spring.
In addition the temperature differences between the brake lining and the lining mount, which occur during braking and which result from differing thermal loads, lead to increased stresses and deformations, which can likewise be an obstacle to a long-lasting working reliability of the components involved.